


Lavender and Forget-Me-Nots

by anjuna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not super SU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjuna/pseuds/anjuna
Summary: Marjoram is an alien living in a major gem city. They own a tea shop and have some Issues.This isn't super SU based but I literally don't know how to make a custom tag help lmao
Kudos: 2





	Lavender and Forget-Me-Nots

Marjoram lived a quiet life. 

While the outside world raged, they lived in quiet stasis. With the exception of the few gems that flowed in and out of their store, they performed little for the outside world. It didn’t… Sit right with them. The soap operas of life hadn’t interested Marjoram in a great while. Despite this, their head always perked up at the sound of the door jingling, part of them hoping that one of their erstwhile companions would come for a visit. Logically, they knew: Gems were conditionally immortal, putting little thought into their whisking from place to place, living their inorganic lives to the fullest. That didn’t mean that Marjoram didn’t occasionally wish for another roll of the dice, a different life where they’d felt compelled to follow the pleading of their clients to  _ explore _ , to see the world with new eyes. There had been many times where someone felt compelled to ask them.    
“Dear Aster, wouldn’t you love to expose those brews of yours to new folks?”   
“Lav. I know how long you’ve been holed up in this little shop. You could come with me. I would wait for you to be ready, if you just said  _ yes _ .”

Marjoram had always emphatically refused. They weren’t meant for that life. A gem could follow them into battle boldly, could look death in the face and come back not two weeks later. In contrast, they were fragile. Soft, in many ways. They knew they’d just slow those adventurers down. It wasn’t like they stuck around for much longer after those pleas, anyways. Something compelled those types to keep their feet on the ground, always rushing, always moving, a whirlwind of force. Even when gems failed, they failed with grace hard to come by.

Marjoram sighed, the force of the breath dusting against the canister in their hands. Work helped. Always had. It got their mind off of all that self-defeating thought. With a brisk twist of their hand, they opened it, taking stock. 

“Ah. I hope that new order’s coming soon…” They muttered to themselves, faint concern brushing the back of their mind. Earl Grey had never been the most popular among their customers, but there were still a few that enjoyed it, and a near empty container was never ideal.    
They took careful steps around, getting everything in order. It was a daily ritual, of sorts. The sweet smell of tea leaves and valerian pervaded every corner of the shop, making a blanket of sleepy comfort settle over the room. With their tasks done, they slid the sign to the “Open” side. After making a few minute adjustments, they sat down behind the register, leaning back and resting a hand on their cheek. Maybe if they served coffee, they’d get more morning customers. That got a quiet chuckle out of them. They were near certain caffeine wouldn’t really affect gems and if it did... Well, their regulars were rowdy enough.

“Mar!”

The door opened with force, a small creak of displeasure emanating from within. Marjoram started, looking down towards the entrance. 

“Huh?” They muttered, cool facade dropped for just a moment. 

Standing near one of the barstools was a small pearl, immediately recognizable. Ah, Micropearl. He was a regular of sorts, when his job didn’t get in the way. At the moment, he was panting, face flushed from exertion.    
“I have the best news!” He grinned, fluttering up on his pseudo-wings to rest on the stool closest to them. It was more uncommon that Pearl didn’t have something truly amazing to say - at least in his own mind. He eagerly continued as Marjoram put some tea on. 

“Viv - That Vivianite, the one who lives alone, all surly? I think I’m finally getting through to her!” He clapped his hands together. “Well, I don’t think she would say that. But it’s going well! I think we could really be friends someday! I delivered her supplies and she didn’t, ah, immediately send me off? Usually she hits me with a glare and waves me away like a stray cat, but today she just sort of stood there for a second until I left to come here!” He rested for a moment, waiting to hear Marjoram’s thoughts.

“And you didn’t wait and see what she’d do?” They said, teasingly. The quiet seething of the kettle behind them set the tone for Pearl’s unending energy. They supposed he needed it for all the travel he did. Pearl’s face fell for a moment, clearly reconsidering his options before Marjoram slid the cup over to him. “I’m sure she’ll warm up to you. All alone like that… Well, it can’t be healthy for a gem.” They paused for a moment, face impassive. “I’m proud. It takes a lot of effort to put yourself out there for others. You give a lot to people, Pearl.”    
Pearl looked pleased with himself, always eager for attention, always eager to please. “Nothing compared to your services, Mar. This is positively stellar.” He took an eager sip. As per usual, he drank with reckless abandon, almost certainly burning his tongue and definitely not appreciating the underlying flavors of his drink of choice.

“Do you think you could send something for me, dear?” Marjoram asked, hand drifting over an old letter. This morning’s vigil had left them wondering, and with Pearl’s story… Maybe it would be worth it to try, at least. There had been so many in the past, so many people they were near certain had forgotten them. They had never really tried to reach out again, always pulling back first, always worried of that peculiar shine of  _ life _ gems carried that they were sure they looked dull next to. Maybe, though, that wasn’t reality talking to them. Maybe it was just insecurity holding them back.

Pearl looked curious, but nodded. “Of course! I’d love to. It’s not like I have much of a route anyways. Where to?” He stuck out a gloved hand expectantly, which Marjoram tucked their letter into. 

“An… Old friend. He was always sleeping away his days when I knew him. His name’s Lavender Quartz. Gods, it’s been a long time since we last spoke. Last I heard he was headed to… Earth? It might be a bit of a challenge. If you need to postpone, I wouldn’t mind.” Marjoram nodded to themselves, setting it in their mind. It couldn’t hurt to reach. They could bemoan the choice later, but until there was a response there was little reason.

Pearl slipped the letter into his bag, wings itching to move as they always did. “No need to worry. I’m not a miracle worker but,” He winked. “I have been known to get very close.” His tea was drained, and he quickly slapped down the payment before darting out in a flash. Marjoram supposed a man like that always needed to move. They hoped that their message would be received well. With a destination as vague as the whole of Earth, it could be a while. Even if Pearl was nearly a miracle worker, he still needed time to work. In the meantime, Marjoram would tend their shop. Sturdy, dependable, and comforting. They turned with a customer service smile to a new arrival. 

A whispered “Hello? I’ve heard you’re good with… Problems.” drifted over the bar, and Marjoram turned to put something on.    
“Of course. I’m here for anyone who needs me. What, pray tell, do you need, stranger?” They waited carefully, hand hovering over their canisters.


End file.
